


声乐室

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: “你最近一次流泪是什么时候呢？”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 16





	声乐室

李抒澔结束自主练习的时候已经是深夜了，成员们和他打过招呼，说先回宿舍。他推开声乐室的门，却没有想到门口还蹲着个金建学，黑色卫衣黑色裤子，李抒澔差点把他认成个垃圾袋。

“有事找哥，”金建学站起来拉下兜帽，一把又将李抒澔拉回了声乐练习室，咔得一声把门反锁了。

李抒澔一头雾水还没能问上一句，又听见金建学说：“我带了喷雾过来。”

“哈哈哈被发现了？啊果然瞒不住。”李抒澔将下意识藏在身后的右手袖口挽上去，“之前空翻失误撑了一下地，手腕有一点疼而已。”

金建学也不接话，只是从衣兜里把跌打喷雾掏出来，抓着李抒澔的手，给手腕上药。

“你找经纪人拿的药还是回寝室拿的啊？孩子们都回了么？”药上完了，金建学还没说话，也不把李抒澔的手放开。

“哥拿筷子的时候手不对劲，还有，”

还有什么？

声乐室里隔音太好，除了钢琴，也再没有能发出声音的东西。这一瞬间过于安静了，他害怕自己的心跳就这样被李抒澔听去，然后心事也被看穿。

金建学躲开李抒澔的眼睛。

金建学听见自己的声音轻飘飘地揭穿了李抒澔的秘密——

“你不要再躲声乐室里哭了。”  
-

该怎么接话呢？李抒澔第一时间这样想。

这样一个陈述句，不管他是说“好的”还是“不行”都显得奇奇怪怪。随后他的喉咙被涌上来的酸楚堵住，无法作答，只能紧紧攥住了金建学的手，和揉皱歌词纸的力道一样。

药水还没有干透，冰凉的温度往骨头里渗下去，把火热跳动的心脏也淋湿。

李抒澔并不是一个爱哭的人，纵然是在出道演唱会上面对惊喜event，他眼里的泪光闪了又闪，最后也没有落下来。那一汪泪水又被李抒澔包容进身体里，像是雨水被包容入海洋。

新歌录音重复了太多次，直到最后嗓子哑了没办法继续，pd叹了口气，还是让他回去再好好找找状态。李抒澔对着镜头笑了一下，嘴角只拉扯出一个不太自然的弧度。不好的事情就这样一点一点慢慢累积着。

发力不够。在起跳腾空时，李抒澔这么想到，便果不其然地失误了。李抒澔按着扭伤的手腕，坐在空空的舞室里发呆。柔软蜿蜒的藤蔓终于长出荆棘，收紧茎骨，温柔地扼住了来人的咽喉。

这样的坏情绪就在他今晚失手打翻奶茶的瞬间爆发了。说来好笑，这甜蜜温暖的香气反而是咸涩泪水的引子。  
-

金建学最初发现李抒澔躲在声乐室还是他们没出道的时候。

李抒澔向来哥没哥样，最大兴趣爱好是原地失踪和成员玩捉迷藏。那天也是大家翻遍了公司没能找到李抒澔。

“更衣室看过了么？”

“看过了,抒澔哥不在。”

“杂物间也看过了？”

……

“我再去找找吧。”金建学往声乐室那边走。

那天的声乐练习室都是未使用的状态。金建学一个个推开门，终于在最后一个练习室发现了李抒澔。他窝在电子钢琴下面，被椅子挡着，和阴影融为一体，多亏了一个灰色的衣角露在外面。

金建学好像一直拿这个比自己大一岁的哥没办法，叹着气把椅子拖开。

“大家都在找抒澔哥呢。”

和金建学想象的不一样，被找到的李抒澔应该露出完成恶作剧的笑容，然后就着自己向他伸出的手站起来，开始他的絮絮叨叨，而不是第一时间和自己错开目光，话少又笑得过分乖巧。

他什么也没说，就当这还是一次二哥心血来潮的躲猫猫游戏。排练时金建学看着李抒澔灰色衣袖上一块略深的湿痕，摇了摇头，想把李抒澔假笑时湿漉漉的眼睛赶出脑海。  
-

“你有没有闻见奶茶味？”李抒澔卸了手上的力气，把椅子拖给他，自己在桌子上坐下。

“刚进来闻到一点，”金建学嗅了嗅，只有草药清苦气息下薄薄的一缕甜味，“你把奶茶打翻了？”

“加了两份粉圆，只喝着一口，给我气哭了。”

知道他不会相信，李抒澔还是张口就来。

只要金建学一脸无语的说你傻子啊，这一页就可以轻描淡写地揭过去。同事之间的距离，成员之间的距离，朋友之间的距离这样正好。彼此留着温柔的空隙，犯不着冒着风险，去抚平他人藏好的伤口。

金建学却站起来，将李抒澔低着头和他说话的位置关系逆转，投下的阴影像是把李抒澔拥入怀抱。

“抒澔哥，”

金建学没有时间思考为什么李抒澔面对他的步步突进那样从容。他耳尖红透，声音因为紧张低哑着，“哥以后有什么事，都跟我说吧。”

李抒澔手腕上的药味被体温蒸腾而上，扑在他的鼻息间。一年前那双哭过后笑得格外乖巧的眼睛又出现在金建学眼前。李抒澔什么也没说，他的手抬起来，搭在金建学肩上，只稍稍使一点力，金建学便向自己倾斜，又倾斜。直到两人气息绕在一起，像团解不开的丝线。

金建学的舌尖好像摸索到一丝甜味，吻到眼睑，又尝到咸涩的眼泪。  
-

第二天的采访镜头前，李抒澔打开他抽到的问题——

“你最近一次流泪是什么时候呢？”

李抒澔有一瞬间愣住，然后金建学看见他侧头想了会儿后笑着说：“今天上午打哈欠的时候，好像流了一点眼泪。”


End file.
